Empathic Mimicry
by Mephiles666
Summary: A young boy appears in the Naruto world at possibly the worst time. *Discontinued*


**Disclaimer**

"I am Mephiles666 and I own Naruto and Heroes!"

A bunch of cops rush in an apprehend Mephiles666.

"No! It's all a lie! Don't believe the MAN! Down with the Bureaucracy! NBC doesn't exist! Neither does Masashi Kishimoto! Escape the Matrix!"

The cops carry off Mephiles666.

"The CAKE IT A LIE!!! THERE IS NO SPOON!!!"

**Real Disclaimer**

I don't own Heroes, Naruto or even the Matrix.

**Chapter 1: Who wrote this crap?**

The boy was about four year old, Caucasian with dark brown hair. He, like most boys his age, had a fascination with super heroes. He had a brother who was into politics and much older than himself. He had a mother and a father. He probably had friends as well. But none of that really mattered at this time, seeing that as far as he knew, he was alone in the world. He sat in a chair in the middle of a darkened room; there was a desk just out of arm's reach in front. Behind it sat an old man in a red and white robe, apparently the head honcho here. Looking back, he saw two men in black outfits with green vests standing near the room's entrance. They donned weird looking masks; the boy thought they looked like something out of a random backwater African tribe, though the rest of their attire said differently.

"Child, do you know why you are here?" the old man in red and white robes asked with a stern look in his eye. The boy turned and looked back at him.

"No…sir?" the boy finished, not knowing how he was supposed to react. The old man was scaring him.

"You may call me Hokage, or Hokage-san." The man replied, softening his features. He was after all, interrogating a child.

"Um…Hokage?...No…Hokage." the boy replied.

"Can you tell us what you remember?"

The boy thought back. He never was supposed to talk to strangers, but this was problematic. If he didn't say anything, he could have been hurt really badly. That was not something he was looking forward to.

"Um…" he tried to tell the tale to the best of his ability.

* * *

_**Year 1984, Newyork City**_

_The boy was walking down an ordinary street of New York City, he was returning home from school. That was until he was enveloped in a weird light. Then everything went dark._

_**Unknown location, Forest**_

_The boy was on his rear which was in the dirt; he looked up to come face to face with a monster about the size of his house if not several times larger. Its orange coat burned with something foul, the boy couldn't move, it terrified him to no end. He began to tear up. For some reason, he knew it was going to kill him, even without understanding the concept of death. His instincts may have been dull as a human, but even they wouldn't ignore this monster's presence._

_Suddenly, the boy had but an ounce of courage…or hope._

"_Go away!!!!" he screamed, this strangely worked. The monster turned around and left. The boy, from some sort of exhaustion, collapsed._

_**Unknown location, Forest: Minutes to hours later.**_

_The boy woke up to see that the forest was cleared to some degree, a large number of trees in the direction the monster had left were missing, as if they had been kicked from the ground. Though this would have not been something the boy would have been able to tell. Probably due to not wanting to go into the scary forest, the boy wandered down the clear path. After what seemed to be an hour of walking, he soon collapsed. As he was losing conscious, he saw a man with a black coat and orange mask looking at him._

"_How could someone as young as you have the Eternal __Mangekyo Sh-__" the last word wasn't heard; the boy struggled to stay awake, lest the giant orange monster came back._

_The last thing the boy knew in the conscious world were words saying:_

"_Let alone use it to command the Nine Tails…" the rest was lost and before the boy knew it, he was unconscious._

_**Unknown location, Hospital room: Minutes to hours later.**_

_The Boy's eyes opened to see a white ceiling. He saw a man in a white coat._

* * *

"And he said that my body was out of Chi and Ki which made my Chakra and I was out of that too and I needed to rest." The Boy continued.

* * *

_**Hospital room: Minutes to hours later.**_

_The man snapped his fingers, the door to the room opened to reveal a tall slender man in bright purple robes with pale eyes. On closer inspection, the boy would notice that there were no pupils in them._

"_We'll perform a conscious examination." The man in the white coat said. He nodded at the man with the pale eye._

"_Byakugan!" the man said as the veins near his eyes started to pulse and bulge in size. But neither the boy, nor the two men would imagine what happened next._

_The boy's veins near his eyes also bulged. His eyes also paled when this happened._

"_AHHH!!!" he screamed in pain. For three reasons. 1: it felt like his eyes were on fire, 2: His eyes just bulged, and 3: He felt like something inside of him was being drain._

_It took a few minutes to see that there was nothing they could to stop the boy. But when the Pale eyed man's eye's returned to normal, so did the boy's. On top of that, he stopped screaming._

_Fell unconscious though._

* * *

"After I woke up, the guy said the same thing, but didn't bring the other guy in. Then after sleeping, you guys brought me here." The boy finished.

The Hokage sat back in his chair; the boy didn't make any of it up.

"Tell me about the man in the orange mask." The old man said.

"Uhhhh…" the boy thought back a bit. Then out of nowhere, his eyes turned red. A black ring circled in the iris and around the pupil, round openings appeared in the black circle. There was just enough delay time between when the old man saw it and when the boy covered his eyes for the old man to know what he just witnessed.

"Ahh!!" the boy screamed. "Not again!!" an Anbu appeared next to the boy. It was then when the boy stopped screaming and started crying.

"It hurts!"

"Hokage-Sama?" The Anbu asked.

"Those where…" the Hokage thought it over.

'_That boy…had the same eyes depicted of the Co-Founder of the Konoha, Madara Uchiha! The only one who could tame the Nine-Tailed fox. Does that mean that the man with the orange mask was Madara? It would explain how the Fox appeared seemingly out of nowhere. But according to the report, he had the Byakyugan. Wait…what if he copied the man's eyes…that would explain why he could command the Fox. A boy unintentionally sending the Nine-tailed Fox here? The village would have another 'Naruto'…I'll need to do something…'_

"Inject some Chakra into the boy and heal him!"

"Yes Sir!" green chakra flowed out of the Anbu's hands and into the boy.

'_That explains why nobody recognized him…he wasn't from the village. Also, the reports say the Kyuubi appeared on the opposite end of a giant line made of fallen trees.'_ The Hokage thought.

"The pain has subsided." The Anbu said.

'_Alright…let me see if I have this theory of mine straight…Madara is still alive despite his battle with the First. He summons the Kyuubi to attack our village. In the process of summoning, he somehow brings this child from another dimension and into ours. The child has the ability to recall and use Kekkei Genkai? If so, the Council will either try to make him father a bunch of Konoha Loyal Offspring…no…I'll need to test out my theory first. The Land of Water and the Village of Mist have declared war on the Noble and Ninja Clans with Kekkei Genkai…I might be able to take full advantage of that..'_

"Inu!" he said. The second Anbu who donned a dog mask ran to his side.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?" the dog masked Nin asked.

"…I'll need you to…take a two year trip to the Land of 'Mist'." He beckoned Inu closer and then whispered something into his ear.

"I see, Hokage-Sama. I will." replied.

"You understand the importance of this mission." The Hokage said.

"Yes…I do." Inu replied.

"Sorry kid, looks like you won't be getting much sleep for a while." The Hokage said as he turned to the Boy. "Oh, before I forget…you name was…Petrelli?"

"Peter Petrelli, Hokage." The boy replied.

End of Chapter 1.

Yep, Peter Petrelli. Who else could pull that shit?

Like it? Hate it? Want to adopt?

New pull up, review, rate, criticize, praise, and vote…please.

Seriously, am I the only person making Heroes/Naruto stories here? That's…wrong somehow…I don't know why. It just is!!!


End file.
